


Kirk

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard is Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sin for the read-through.

"What?" Rodney looked up from his laptop, frowning at Sheppard who was leaning against the doorframe watching him. He'd been standing there for the past 20 minutes not saying a thing, just staring at Rodney with his slightly smiling "I'm trying to figure something out" look, and being utterly distracting.

"What what?"

Rodney glared at Sheppard. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Would you mind doing nothing somewhere else?"

Sheppard tapped his index finger on his chin as if thinking about Rodney's question. "Yes, actually, I would mind."

"Oh, well, Major, too bad." Rodney pointed at Sheppard. "Go away."

The most annoying thing in Rodney's opinion, as he watched John enter the room and sit down in a chair in front of him, was that Sheppard never seemed to listen to him -- or to anyone else for that matter.

Sheppard leaned forward, tilting his head. "I've been thinking, McKay."

"Will wonders never cease."

"As I was saying," John said, rolling his eyes, "I've been thinking, McKay. About you to be precise."

"About me?" Rodney frowned. "Why?"

"It's not because of your sparkling personality, that's for sure." Sheppard grinned and Rodney had to admit, as annoying as Sheppard was, he had a very sexy grin, but then his grin turned into a smug expression and Sheppard's sexiness decreased rapidly. At least that's what Rodney was trying to tell himself.

"You've got a thing for Kirk," Sheppard said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Captain Kirk references, I think you've got a thing for Kirk." Sheppard leaned back in the chair, looking at Rodney with his "I've got you figured out" look. Which wasn't all that different from his "I'm trying to figure something out" look, Rodney thought.

"And that means," John continued. "You've got a thing for me."

"Oh, please! That's ridiculous."

"Hah! You know I'm right."

"No, you're not. Insane is what you are."

Sheppard stood up, pushed the laptop out of the way and sat down on the edge of the table right in front of Rodney. "Ah, come on, Rodney, admit it. You've got a thing for me."

"Okay, yes, you're right. I have a thing for you, Major," Rodney said, sarcastically as he scowled at Sheppard. He pushed his chair back, trying to put some distance between him and Sheppard. "Can we get on with our lives now? I have work to do."

"I'm right?" John looked a bit taken aback, but his expression turned to one of glee within seconds. "Cool."

"Cool?"

"Yes, cool. You see," Sheppard said, grinning. "I always figured you for someone to have a crush on Spock, the whole geek thing and all, but as it turns out you're more into someone like..."

"Someone like you?"

"Yes!"

"And isn't that just great for your ego, Major?" Rodney replied, harsher than he had intended.

Sheppard frowned. "My ego has nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure?" Rodney raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You could have fooled me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means."

"No, I don't know, McKay," Sheppard said, exasperated. "I don't even know why I'm trying. You drive me crazy."

"Mission accomplished." Rodney felt his own smugness return.

"Oh, for christ's sake." John snarled, throwing his arms into the air. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What's there to get?"

Sheppard hopped off the desk, grabbed Rodney's face in his hands and pressed their mouths together.

"Ungh," was all Rodney could get out, before he gave in and opened his mouth, kissing back.

John was even a better kisser than Rodney had imagined. Not that Rodney had ever imagined kissing John. Well, maybe a couple times, but really not all that often. And the real thing was way better anyway.

Sheppard sucked on Rodney's lower lip, stroking his thumbs over Rodney's cheeks and when they finally broke the kiss, Rodney was gasping for air.

Straightening his t-shirt, Sheppard cleared his throat. "You know, McKay, even Kirk had more on his mind than his ship and alien women."

"What? Major?" Rodney asked, still a bit breathless and a whole lot confused.

But Sheppard didn't answer, just turned around and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published December 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/287733.html)


End file.
